The invention is directed to a cable sleeve including a longitudinally seamed pipe with face-end seal members, and comprising an interconnected seal insert in the regions of the circumferential surfaces of the seal members and of the longitudinal seam closure. The cable sleeve is typically composed of plastic.
EP-A-0 219 071, corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,019 and 4,808,772, discloses a seal system for a cable sleeve. An endless sealing hose therein is inserted in the sealing regions of the longitudinal seam and between the end-face seal members and the socket pipe. However, special measures for supporting the seal system must be undertaken therein, particularly in the longitudinal seam sealing regions.